Respiratory disorders include a number of airway diseases. Asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) are among the most prevalent and life threatening conditions.
COPD is a chronic disorder that is characterized by loss of elasticity of the airways and air sacs, destruction of alveolar walls, inflammation of airways, and high mucus production in the airways. All of these effects lead to clogging of the airways making it difficult for the patient to breathe. Asthma is a chronic disease involving airways of the lung that is characterized by coughing, wheezing, and shortness of breath.
Tiotropium bromide is approved in the U.S. under the brand name Spiriva Respimat® as a propellant free metered dose inhaler.
Formoterol fumarate is approved in the U.S. as an inhalation solution under the brand name Perforomist®.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,524 discloses a medicament containing, separately or together, (A) formoterol or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and (B) a tiotropium salt of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid, for simultaneous, sequential or separate administration.